


Grieve

by maan



Category: JAG, NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maan/pseuds/maan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grieve and how Leon got to know the true Tony DiNozzo<br/>( part of my surprise universe )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Leon had always been one stubborn bastard according to his late wife.  
After Harm and Tony's wedding he had learned to tolerate the agent. Mostly by ignoring him at the family dinners, bbq's and birthdays but not in a way that would annoy Harm.  
He still didn't like the man. But if his wife, children and friend did then he just had to life with his presence once in a while. It did him no harm and he liked to see them happy.  
Luckily DiNozzo was on the same page and mostly kept out of his way. Usually occupying himself with the children. And well, wasn't that a much better fit for childish hyperactive agent? 

It was three months and seven days after Jackie died that Leon suddenly discovered that DiNozzo had taken over his home.  
He was sitting at the kitchen table with his children. Jarod was looking suspiciously at the casserole that stood in the middle.  
"relax "Kayla said to her brother." It was Tony's week. It does have meat "  
Jarod whooped and pilled a big serving on his plate.  
Leons attention was caught by the sudden sound of his most exasperation agents name at his kitchentable by his daughter.  
"what do you mean? " he asked sharply "it was Tony's turn? "  
Kayla raised her eyebrows at him. Jackie used to say that she got that from him.  
"come on dad you know that's uncle Harms in Washington this week so Tony did the cooking and the cleaning"  
It was then that Leon realized that since Jackies death things still got done.  
There had been home cooked dinners, clean sheets, made beds, groceries, dry cleaning.....  
How stupid had he been never even questioning how and when that happened. He vaguely wondered one day when his children had become such good housekeepers but that was it.  
The children blissfully unaware of their dads mental crisis started eating and complaining about school and the unfairness of being teenagers in general.  
Mechanically Leon ate the casserole while making a mental list of the things Jackie used to do. Cooking, cleaning,shopping, helping with homework,driving the children anywhere, coaching Kayla's soccerteam.....and all of a sudden an argument with Gibbs several weeks ago made sense. 

"that's the third time this month your letting agent DiNozzo get away with leaving early " Vance observed after the elevator door closed behind DiNozzo.  
Gibbs just gave him a hard stare.  
"your getting soft with old age Gibbs? "  
" don't be such an asshole Leon" Gibbs had snapped and went to get more coffee. 

Had that been a Wednesday? Kayla had soccer practice on Wednesdays.  
Gibbs had been right he was an asshole.

So after that evening he didn't know how to act towards the guy. Hell he must think Leon one ungrateful bastard.  
So Leon did what he did best and focused on his work. Ignoring DiNozzo...he might actually be avoiding him, if he was honest with himself. But he tried to avoid that too.

It was harder to ignore Tony's presence at his home. Not that he ever saw him there. But now he was aware he did see his action all over the place.  
He never caught the man cleaning the place or stocking the fridge with home cooked meals. He only ever ran in to Harm occasionally. He sensed that this was not an accident. He appreciated the thought.

But he could not erase himself out of the conversations of his children. Uncle Tony had become a favorite topic of conversation. He was apparently an excellent soccer coach. Making mothers swoon according to Kayla. Who developed a sadistic joy at dropping the gay thing to persistent single mothers.  
And he was a wiz with languages helping Jarod get his first A for English and a B for Spanish.  
He also acted as a grieve counselor. Something that popped up in the darker more emotional conversations he had with his children. Apparently DiNozzo had lost his mom too when he was young.


	2. Chapter 2

On the plane back from China Leon found himself contemplating DiNozzo again.  
The man was nervously thumbing through a book. There was no way he was actually reading it at that speed.  
He shoud try to get some shut eye. He looked like hell. As he ought to after such a complete FUBAR of a mission.  
He had surprised Leon big time. It was thanks to DiNozzo that he didn't end up with six dead agents and a diplomatic crisis on his hands. And how the hell did he learn to speak Chinese?

"DiNozzo relax, try to get some sleep" he barked out.  
Did that man ever sit still?  
DiNozzo looked up from his book with tired red rimmed eyes. "sorry director, I don't sleep on planes.... I'll sit in the back if I am bothering you "he added.  
Owe great! Leon thought. He tried to be kind and yet it came out as a reprimand again.  
"your not bothering me , you just look like you could use it "  
DiNozzo grinned...apparently He felt the change in Leon.  
He seemed to hesitate and then opened his mouth again  
"well since I saved you and all could you do me a favor.? "  
Leon rolled his eyes. This man, he never.....  
"what DiNozzo" he snapped.  
the shit eating grin disappeared from Tony's face but he kept eye contact.  
"I want to use the satellite phone"  
"what is so important it can't wait for 8 more hours? "  
Tony shrugged " I just want to tell Harm I'm OK. Maybe hear his voice for a moment "  
It seemed like all the walls had dropped from Tony's face.In his voice Leon could hear an almost desperate plea. And Leon tried to imagine how he must have felt in the field a couple of ours ago. In the hands of those thugs with seemingly no way out.  
The agent seemed to tired to even pretend he wasn't expecting a no. He looked resigned and just on the verge of tears. Then he snapped out of it and all the walls were up again.  
"no worries director I wont tell Harm you were mean to me"and he winked and returned his attention back to his book.  
Abruptly Leon stood and walked to the front of the plane.  
He ordered the general in front to give him his phone and returned to his seat. He dropped the phone in Tony's lap' Say hi to Harm from me "and went to have a chat with the pilot.

...................................................................................

 

"Kayla "  
Leon stood in front of his daughters door. He had been back from China for six hours and to be honest he had preferred it there.  
He didn't know what was wrong with his daughter but he was getting desperate. "Oh Jackie" he thought. "help me"  
He knocked and knocked while trying to calm an hysterical Jarod. Who didn't know what had happened and was convinced he did something wrong. Although Leon couldn't get a clear answer out of him what he thought he had done wrong.  
All while hearing his daughter crying her eyes out and yelling at him to go away.

Just as he was contemplating to break down the door he heard the front door bell and he noticed that Jarod was no longer next to him yelling.  
He turned to look for his son when he saw DiNozzo climbing up the stairs followed by Jarod.  
"I called him dad, Tony knows what's wrong"  
DiNozzo shook his head.  
"I said I MIGHT know what's wrong here"  
He had arrived in front of Kayla's door and looked at his director.  
"is it OK if I give it a try?  
Leon felt desperate and he wanted to say no, he really wanted to but he heard himself say yes. And he moved to make room for DiNozzo

Tony knocked at the door softly "hey Kayla its me Tony "  
"go away "she yelled  
"look I think I know what's going on. You don't have to say anything OK? Do you have your phone with you? "  
"yes "a soft reply came through the door. She sounded like she cried  
Tony fished his phone out of his pocked and started typing.  
He hit send and all three men were holding their breaths.  
And suddenly they heard Kayla crying harder.  
"am I right Kayla? "Tony asked through the door  
"'yeehees "  
"look its nothing to be ashamed of OK? I did some shopping its in my bag. I leave it in front of your door. You can come get it once your father, brother and me are downstairs OK?  
She hiccuped and sniffed  
"were going now and please come down when you feel better OK? "

Tony took one look at Leon and Jarod sitting at the kitchen table and put the kettle on. "some tea seems to be needed and did you eat yet? "  
They shook there heads and Tony started preparing an omelet. Clearly very at ease in their kitchen.  
"so what's wrong with Kayla "Jarod asked  
"she got her first period "Tony answered.  
"you know what that means? "Jarod nodded and pulled a weird face "ewe "  
"there is nothing ewe about it " Tony replied while beating a few eggs in a bowl. "its perfectly normal and a sign that your sister is a healthy woman "  
Leon just sat there. He didn't know what to do so he let Tony feed him.

"Thank you"

he suddenly uttered while he watched Jarod and Tony clean up.  
Tony smiled. Still looking pale and tired after his China ordeal but Leon saw what Harm must see. Tony was an angel.  
"now you to go to the living room put on the TV and I will get you some coffee...no Not for you Jarod. It will slow your growth and that wont do for a basketball player  
"  
Just a couple of minutes of crap TV was enough to make DiNozzo fall asleep.His feet on the coffeetable. Snoring softly and Leon didn't mind at all.

"Dad" the sound of his daughters voice startled him.  
"Im sorry "she whispered standing shyly in the door way.  
"owe sweetheart there is nothing to be sorry for"and he walked towards her wrapping her up in a hug. "congratulations on becoming a woman"he whispered in her hair and he never wanted to let her go.  
He noticed Jarod in the corner of his eyes and pulled him towards him too.  
"I love you both so very much" he whispered.

They cried and hugged for a while and then decided they needed icecream.  
So they ended up in the kitchen snacking and whispering so they wouldn't wake Tony. Suddenly Leon felt alive again. He missed Jackie , terrible but he could feel joy again. He could enjoy his beautiful amazing children.

A knock at the back door and then Harm entered.  
"hello I'm sorry to disturb but I thought better come and pick up Tony. He shouldn't drive this tired "  
Leon slapped Harms back and pulled him further in.

 

"he's in the living room, sleeping" Leon said and walked with Harm towards the couch.

Harm walked towards the couch and softly sat himself down next to the sleeping agent. He looked at him fondly and stroked his face seemingly unaware that Leon was still there. Or maybe he had just stopped giving a dam.  
Then Harm tilted his head and seemed to listen for something.  
His face changed from fond to worried.  
"Leon? " he whispered without taking his eyes of Tony.  
"yes" Leon whispered back.  
"do you have his backpack around here somewhere? "  
Leon nodded then realizing that Harm could see since his eyes were still trained on DiNozzo he whispered "yes I'll get it "

Leon rushed up the stairs towards Kayla's room. On the floor in her bathroom he saw Tony's backpack. Apparently his daughter had been in a hurry and messily emptied the backpack by turning it upside down leaving all the stuff laying on the bathroom floor.  
Quickly Leon bend over to gather the stuff.  
Lots of things he expected, a phonecharger, a tablet, a pocket book, spare change, clean shirt, lots of granola bars and a toiletbag.  
But a couple of thing surprised him. Tony seemed to stash a lot of tea bags , and what was the sheet music doing in DiNozzo's backpack?  
He sat down on his knees to look underneath the sink to see if he had missed anything.  
He saw a pill bottle and reached for it. He looked at the label. "methylfenidaat " wasn't that the stuff prescribed for ADHD? That would explain a lot  
He stuffed it in the backpack and went downstairs.

He was greeted by a couching sound. And was just in time to see Jarod fill a glass with water. He raised his eyebrows.  
"its for Tony dad "  
and he followed Jarod to the living room.

Harm immediately stood up and took the backpack from Leon and started rummaging through it.  
"look Harm its OK don't be such a mother henn. Lets go home "  
DiNozzo was still sitting on his sofa taking the glass of water Jarod offered "thanks Jay " he said and then muffled a cough in the crook of his elbow like a small child would.  
An act which would have annoyed Leon a few weeks ago but now seemed oddly endearing.

Harm ignored him and took the black toilet bag out of the backpack and opened the zipper.  
He turned the bag and emptied it on Leons coffee table.  
"Harm!! "a scandalized DiNozzo exclaimed followed by and other round of coughing.  
Harm held up his index finger"shush Tony "and he grabbed an item from the table and put it in front of Tony.  
DiNozzo stared angrily at his husband.  
"this can wait till we are home " he whispered still managing to sound menacing  
Harm started waving the item in Tonies face without saying a word and meeting his angry stare.  
Tonies cheeked colored a deep red and his eyes darted to Leon, Jarod and Kayla.

"what wrong uncle Tony? "Kayla asked sounding worried  
"nothing is wrong with uncle Tony yet and I like to keep it that way " Harm exclaimed still waving the object in Tonies face.  
Tony huffed, stifled a cough and snatched the thing out of Harms hands.  
With fingers betraying a well practices routine he assembled the item and it was then that Leon realized what it was...it Was an inhaler.

"Lets give them some space" he managed to say to his children while hoarding them out of the living room


End file.
